


Breakfast at Midnight

by NarryEm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a heavy sleeper and the boys get hungry.<br/>What better way to wake him up than a breakfast at the dead of night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> title from "22" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> um, I'm celebrating my birthday via plotless porn. yeah.

"Oh come _on_ ," Louis complains, bursting into Zayn's room.

They haven't seen each other in ages and the night that they decide to meet up at Zayn's--because he has a whole house to himself--the owner of the said house is dead asleep.

"Please tell me that Zayn isn't sleeping," Niall mutters, sounding very disappointed.

"He is," Harry confirms, tiptoeing around Louis. "Bastard."

"But he promised," Liam pouts.

Yeah, they were supposed to pull an all nighter doing all the stuff they used to do whilst on tour. But Zayn, being the little bugger that he is, has decided to take a power nap.

"I am not waking him up," Louis says firmly. "Last time I tried, he tried to bite me."

"Neither am I," Niall seconds that. "Jus' let 'im sleep. I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna take revenge on him by emptying his fridge."

Harry shrugs. "Sounds like a plan."

 

They all crowd around the kitchen and start making things. Niall says that he is in a mood for some fry-up and since no one can say no to him, they set about making it. Liam has to stop Niall eating all the ingredients raw ("Niall, you can't just eat an uncooked sausage! That's like not good for you!") and Louis does absolutely nothing but boss them around. Harry is the only one who can actually cook so what ends up happening is him cooking up a breakfast for the five of them.

"Okay so we got the food," Louis acknowledges. "But we're still one bloke short."

Then Niall gets this look in his eyes. It's the kind that either means absolute destruction upon the world or heaven on earth.

"I've an idea," he smirks.

 

-

Zayn wakes to something tickling his stomach. And lots of giggles all around. He groans and tries to turn over but he can't move. In fact, he can feel that his wrists and ankles are all tied up. He opens his eyes begrudgingly but finds out quickly that he's been blindfolded.

"Fuck," he says. "Is this your idea of a revenge? Tying me up? Har dee har, jokes over, now let me go," he demands.

There's no answer. None other than a warm wet sensation on the crease of his hip. Fuck, why is he naked?

Whoever is tonguing him stops and he feels a pair of lips pressing to his hipbone. They suckle a bit but not hard enough to bruise. Zayn distinctly realises that whoever this is is eating something off of his body. The lips descend lower and he can hear someone swallow loudly on purpose and there's the slightest sensation of a tongue on his dick. It disappears as soon as it came and Zayn lets out a frustrated groan.

"Careful, Malik," he can hear the smirk in Louis' voice. "Or we might have to gag ya."

The mouth around his prick sucks deliciously hard and Zayn instinctively bucks his hips up to it. Well he tries. Whatever is keeping him held down is quite strong and he hasn't much room to wiggle about.

There's a slight pressure at his entrance and he wants to beg for the person to fuck him. But he doesn't because he doesn't fancy being gagged, fuck you very much.

He does whimper when the mouth leaves him. cold air hitting his erection instantly. Then the cold feeling escalates as they put something on his cock. It feels fluffy and light and--

"Did you just put whipped cream on my dick?" he asks, disbelieving.

Niall laughs. "Be glad that we didn't put a cherry on top as well, Zaynie."

"Looking very yummy, babe," Harry chirps in. And there's a tongue licking at his balls and it's too much.

"Bend your knees and put your feet on the bed," Liam orders and Zayn obeys. Surely enough, there's a tongue lapping around his hole, never quite breaching it. He lets out a frustrated groan just as someone else envelopes his dick in his mouth.

"Fuck," he breathes out. There's a chuckle around his dick and it feels _really_ good although he should be worried about the teeth issue.

"That's the general idea," Louis muses.

A finger enters him and there is a large wrapped around his dick as well. The hand must belong to Harry because he's got the largest hands in the band and the fingertips feels particularly rough against his prostate. Maybe it's Niall and Harry working him? Then he hears a low moan down below and he knows that it's those two. He has heard them fuck enough times to know what they sound like, as creepy as that is. But it's a band thing, they have all had sex with one another at one point and it has only strengthened the bond between them. Their girlfriends (and fiancee) understand it. Sort of.

"Oi, the point was to torture Zayn, not the rest of us," Louis instructs impatiently. There's a light suctioning sound as they break the kiss.

"Not me fault," Niall retorts. "Harry's the one with nice, kissable lips. I'm just complying to their wishes."

"Yeah, moving on," Louis huffs.

Zayn wants to whine about how they are keeping him in the dark--quite literally, he might add. But then there is someone's mouth on his and he kisses him by reflex. They feel soft and taste like toast and beans. He thinks that he can catch a whiff of Louis' favourite aftershave but it's soon washed away by the smell of Niall's cologne. And then Liam's. They must have switched clothes or something to confuse him. Wankers.

He curses out loud when someone pushes in a vibrator. Without even warning him, how rude.

"How rude," Louis taunts him. "Don't swear, babe. It's bad habit."

He was going to retort but then there's a cock in his mouth.

"Suck him off, will ya?" Louis dictates and Zayn has no choice but to do so. He bobs his head and swirls his tongue around the tip and makes sure to tease the sensitive slit. The person is good at keeping silent so he gives up on trying to guess whose cock he is sucking.

"Hmm, born to suck cocks, yeah?" Louis comments, stroking his hair. The vibrator is shoved up into his prostate and he moans around his mouthful. More precum dribbles out of the slit and he laps it up greedily.

"Okay, that's enough. I want all of us to fuck you and leave you dripping full of our come so yeah." He snaps his fingers and the person withdraws after a particularly hard thrust. Zayn gulps in the air and whimpers because the vibrator has been turned up to the max. It feels so good to the point of near pain and no one has said that he could come yet.

"Not so soon, babes," Louis instructs. "Want you to be begging for it." 

Someone slips one a ring of cold metal on his cock and he growls at it. "Seriously?" he complains.

"Take what you can get, or none at all," Niall states and Zayn shuts up.

He doesn't even know who fuck him first. All he knows that the person is slow and almost gentle, if not for all the bites over his chest and a prominent lovebite on the side of his neck. Maybe it's Liam, because he is the only one who would be gentle with someone who is tied up.

"We shouldn't neglect all this wonderful food, yeah?" Niall says.

"No we shouldn't," Harry agrees. Zayn can imagine them exchanging devious looks all too well.

There's something on his chest and some of it's cold and some of it's warm. Some of them must be fruits because he can feel the sticky juices on his nipples and down his sternum.

He can also hear Niall and Harry making out very enthusiastically. The person who is fucking him grunts and his hips thrust into his faster and with more force. Zayn wills himself not to give the bastards the satisfaction of his crying out their names. 

There are tongues on his chest and he can only assume that Niall and Harry are eating things off his body. Like a body shot, he supposes. It tickles at times and he is sure that they placed stuff on his nipples because they know the it's a weak spot of his. The moment that they both latch onto his nipples, he is devolved into a jumble of keening sounds and other helpless sounds that escape his mouth. They are relentless and only let go once Liam(?) has come inside of Zayn. He whimpers, the need to come so potent and it's bloody cruel that he can't come until Louis says so.

"Who wants a go next?" Louis smirks, offering Zayn up like he's some prize.

Niall and Harry leave him at once and he catches them whisper.

Someone straddles him whilst the other one positions himself at Zayn's entrance. Then, at the exact same time, he is getting fucked and fucking. He feels as though all his senses are on fire. It's all too much and not enough at the same time.

"Feel good?" Louis asks, and Zayn tries not to swear at him.

"What do you think?" he grits out; half his sentence get lost in the long guttural moan as there's a harsh jab into his prostate.

"Aww," Louis croons. There's a pair of lips almost on his, warm breaths fanning over his face. He tilts his head up to meet Louis in the kiss. It's filthy and passionate and lusty and whimsical, everything he loves about Louis. Louis nibbles on his lips and pulls on his bottom lips gently. Zayn groans into Louis mouth and feels like he is going to come as the two lads finish inside and around him. He really want the cock ring gone. If he lives through this, he is going to eviscerate the stupid thing.

Louis is last, of course he is. He teases the hell out of Zayn first, and Zayn can't say that he didn't expect this. Louis can be patient when he wants to be, especially when he is driving Zayn crazy, it seems. He keeps thrusting in and out of Zayn in shallow strokes, the tip of his cock just catching onto Zayn's rim before he pulls back out.

"Tommo," he growls out. "I swear, if you don't get that dick of your inside me soon--"

"Or what?" Louis practically purrs as he pounds straight into his prostate. "You'll castrate me? Heard that one before, and much worse."

Zayn would have said more if not for the burning need to come. His balls feel so heavy and his cock so hard and it's not even all that pleasurable anymore.

"Please," he begs. _There,_ he thinks bitterly. _That should make him happy_. "Please lemme come."

"Since you asked so nicely," Louis purrs. He snaps the ring off and it takes all Zayn has not to come right them. He knows that he still has to wait for Louis to give him the 'go ahead'.

"You can come if you wanna," Louis finally says. And Zayn comes so hard and he nearly blacks out from the rush of rapture. His head rolls back and he swears that his toes curl.

Louis keeps on fucking him and he can't bring himself to tell him off. He can't tell how much time passes because his head feels to fluffy and floaty and it feels like what's happening to his body isn't actually happening to him. Like being really high that everything is muted and muffled,if not for the spikes of over-sensitivity mixed with some pleasure. He can feel himself getting hard again so there's that.

When Louis comes inside of him, he comes again, and it doesn't hurt too badly. He doesn't know how long it's been since he first came but it must have been a good while after because his dick doesn't feel like it's going to shrivel up or anything. Afterwards, his wrists and ankles are freed, the blindfold removed from his eyes. It's still dark except for the small lamp by the bed so he guesses that it's night time still.

"That was fun," he smirks once he gets his breath back. He vaguely recognises his boys gathering around him in a puppy pile before he falls back asleep. 

"I'll say," Louis grins. 

And something about his grin tells Zayn that this might happen again. He can't bring himself to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write ~~more~~ food sex for my birthday.


End file.
